The Doctor and his Pony
A young Derpy Hooves finds herself in the Doctor Who Universe after a mishap involging a sonic rainboom. The blog contains spoilers for recent episodes of Doctor Who. 'Story' After getting sucked into a rift in time and space, Derpy finds herself in 1963 London, where she's found by Susan and her grandfather, the Doctor. Several hundred years later and 10 regenerations for the Doctor, Derpy is still staying in the TARDIS due to the Doctor having now idea how to bring her back to her proper universe. 'Characters' The Doctor The main character of Doctor Who. The last timelord from the planet Gallifrey. Several hundred years ago the Doctor got bored of his life on Gallifrey and stole an old time-capsule known as the TARDIS and set out to explore time and space. His real name is unknown and he'll actively avoid answering any questions about it. During his travels he's frequently been involved with various alien races, most of the time the humans of planet Earth and its future space colonies. This has earned him quite a reputation, for better or for worse, all over time and space. The Doctor often travels with companions, although currently Derpy is the only othe resident in the TARDIS. According to himself he's 1300 years old and speaks every language in the universe, including Baby and Horse. Derpy Hooves Background character from My Little Pony. Originally adopted by the Doctor's granddaughter Susan. Derpy Hooves is a pegasus pony from Equestria who got accidentally sucked into the Doctor's universe as a small child. While the Doctor's initial plan was to bring Derpy back where she came from he's been unable to find it so she's been staying with him ever since. During that time he discovered she's far more intelligent than any normal horse he'd been used to. She understands English and even knows how to read even though she can't talk, because her mouth simply wasn't made for it. Instead she relies on the Doctor to translate for her if she wants to talk to his other companions. River Song Reoccuriong character from Doctor Who and the Doctor's current wife. River Song is by all appearances a normal human woman from Earth. But she's also the only person other than the Doctor able to pilot the TARDIS; and even does so better than him. She's not a permanent resident in the TARDIS but knows to find the Doctor if she needs to. Unfortunately since they're both time-travelers they often meet in the wrong order. The Doctor's first meeting with River was her last meeting with him, and she's travelled with her parents before she was even born from their point of view. She's promised the Doctor before not to reveal any important information about his own future (her past) even anything involving their own wedding. The TARDIS Short for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. The Doctor's sentient Time Machine. The TARDIS was created on Gallifrey and like the Doctor she's the last of her kind. She was already old and outdated by the time the Doctor stole her, which caused her to have a few glitches. Most notably she has a broken chameleon circuit. A normal TARDIS blends into the enviourment wherever she lands, but the Doctor's is stuck as a Police Phone Box from 1963. She also has a built in translator circuit that automatically translates any language directly to the Doctor or any of his companions. Unfortunately for Derpy and Matt however she refuses to/can't translate pony. Matt The Pony A pony version of The Doctor supposedly from a universe different from Derpy's. He went into the prime universe where Doctor Who was just a TV show at one point and obtained a Dalek plushie he calls Oswald, which he is very protective of. Derpy doesn't like Oswald, which causes some dissent between them. Snowball Original character from Digimon. Snowball was orginally a Snowboatmon who may also be from a seprate universe from the rest of the cast. She has since evolved twice, going from Nyaromon into Salamon. A running gag happens when she evolves, whith The Doctor saying "That is NOT how evolution works!" Though digimon lack phsyical gender, she identifies as female. She retains her name through her evolutions in spite of the name obviously being based on her Snow Botamon form. She enjoys chewing on Oswald's eyestalk. Causing some arguments between her and Matt the pony. Clara "Oswin" Oswald Companion from Doctor Who. The Doctor's companion and a bit of a mystery. The Doctor first met Oswin in the future, on a Dalek's asylum-planet, where the Daleks had attempted to turn the brilliant human into one of them. The process didn't quite work however as Oswin retained her human mind and sacrificed herself to destroy the asylum, saing the Doctor and his then-current companions. Later/earlier/timey wimeyer the Doctor met a woman named Clara in 17. century earth. Despite him not wanting any companions at the time Clara was actively trying to get to know the alien, and tried to enlist him to help humanity once more. Clara died in the fight against the great conciesness, again. Only after her death did the Doctor learn her full name "Clara Oswin Oswald" and recognized her voice from the woman he'd failed to save earlier. Since she had already died twice at this point, the Doctor attempted to find her again, and he did, in the 21. Century earth. Clara Oswald of this era dreamed of going on a journey around the world, and upon realizing she could do all that and more and still return five minutes after leaving with the TARDIS she decided to join the Doctor on his journeys. The Doctor on the meantime is trying to figure out how the same woman can die twice and presumably be born three times over. Clara does not appear to have any memories from her precious "lives". Category:Crossover Category:Background Character Category:Derpy Hooves Category:Doctor Who